In various types of machine tools, a chuck is utilized to grip, hold and rotate one end of a workpiece upon which the machine tool performs one or more operations. However, because of the length of some workpieces, it is frequently desirable to support the free end of the workpiece. Generally, such devices supporting the free end of the workpiece, commonly known as steady rests, are manually adjustable and require a considerable amount of time to set up in order to hold the workpiece coaxially aligned with the axis of the chuck. The only available self-centering steady rest of which the applicant is aware is a complicated and expensive three-roller cam actuated device.
The present invention is directed to a simple but effective self-centering steady rest which quickly and accurately will engage and support the free end of a cylindrical workpiece held in a machine tool and accurately aligns the workpiece with the axis of the chuck of the machine tool.